When I Fall Too Far (Minimini Series) -2b-
by Pardon-MinHolly
Summary: !Sequel Side Story!Twoshoots! Karena Jimin tahu mengapa Yoongi sendirian di dunia dan terpaksa meminta bantuan dari ayah yang meninggalkannya lima tahun lalu. Dan dia tahu jika ia terlalu dekat itu akan menghancurkan Taehyung, yang memiliki hubungan rahasia dengan Yoongi. Tapi jika hati sudah memilih apa yang bisa dia lakukan? / BTS MinYoon boyXboy / Jimin POV / Yoongi !Uke! /
1. Chapter 1

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Rush Too Far".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Twoshoot side story dari FF "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M! for rude word, cursing.

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

 **JIMIN POV**

PROLOG

Mereka mengatakan bahwa anak-anak memiliki hati yang paling _murni_. Bahwa anak-anak _tidak_ memiliki rasa _benci_ , karena anak-anak tidak sepenuhnya memahami _emosi_. Mereka _memaafkan_ dan _melupakan_ dengan mudah.

Mereka mengatakan banyak omong kosong seperti itu, karena membantu mereka tidur di malam hari. Itu membuat mereka merasa lebih baik, ucapan menghangatkan hati untuk digantung di dinding mereka dan tersenyum pada saat mereka lewat.

Aku tahu hal berbeda. Anak-anak mencintai _lebih dari_ yang bisa kau pikirkan. Mereka memiliki kapasitas untuk mencintai _lebih_ _keras_ dari siapa pun. Itu yang aku tahu. Karena aku tinggal didalamnya. Pada usia sepuluh tahun, Aku tahu _kebencian_ , dan aku tahu _cinta_. Keduanya masuk kedalam hidup. Keduanya mengubah hidup. Dan keduanya benar-benar _membutakan_.

Melihatnya kembali sekarang, aku berharap seseorang ada di sana ketika Ibuku menabur benih kebencian dalam diriku. Di dalam diri adikku. Jika seseorang ada untuk _menyelamatkan_ kami dari _kebohongan_ dan _kepahitan_ yang Ibuku izinkan bernanah di dalam diri kami, maka mungkin semuanya akan _berbeda_. Berbeda untuk semua orang yang terlibat.

Aku tidak akan pernah bertindak begitu bodoh. Itu tidak akan menjadi kesalahanku ketika seorang pria _ditinggalkan_ sendirian untuk merawat Ibunya yang sakit. Itu tidak akan menjadi kesalahanku ketika pria yang sama berdiri di sisi makam ibunya, percaya bahwa orang terakhir di bumi yang mencintainya sudah mati. Itu tidak akan menjadi kesalahanku ketika seorang pria merasa dunianya telah _hancur_ , hidupnya telah _rusak._ Membuat _luka_ berlubang untuknya.

Tapi tidak ada yang menyelamatkanku.

Tidak ada yang menyelamatkan kita.

Kami mempercayai _kebohongan_ itu. Kami berpegang pada _kebencian_ kami. Namun aku sendiri _menghancurkan_ kehidupan seorang pria lugu ini.

Tapi pada akhirnya, seseorang berhasil _menyelamatkanku_. Aku tidak pantas mendapatkannya. Lebih dari siapa pun, saudaraku yang perlu untuk diselamatkan. Dia tidak bertindak atas kebenciannya. Dia tidak dimanipulasi nasib keluarga lain, tidak peduli tentang hasilnya. Tapi _kepahitan_ masih menguasai dirinya, sementara aku sudah diselamatkan. Oleh seorang _pria_ … Pria lugu yang telah kuhancurkan kehidupannya.

Dia bukan hanya seorang pria biasa. Dia adalah seorang _malaikat_. Malaikatku. Seorang yang _kuat_ dan _tegar_ , _setia_ , malaikat _sempurna_ yang masuk dalam kehidupanku. Dia datang dengan sebuah mobil tua dan membawa sebuah _beretta nano_ 9 milimeter.

* * *

-TBC-

[Ini cuma drabble Jimin POV dari Prequel "When Playboy meet Virgin" & Sequel "When Us Fall Too Far"]

[Buat yang baca WUFTF gimana? :)]

[Buat yang belum baca silahkan loh dibaca prequel & sequel nya :p]


	2. Chapter 2

Remake dari Abbi Glines "Rush Too Far".

Alur cerita sama dengan novel asli, hanya pemilihan kata, setting disesuaikan dengan konsep boyXboy.

Twoshoot side story dari FF "When Us Fall Too Far".

OOC !Uke:Yoongi !Seme: Jimin

MinYoon

Rate M! for rude word, cursing.

Romance, Drama, Fluff

Yaoi, boyXboy

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ!

* * *

 **JIMIN POV**

Ini bukan kisah cinta yang diidamkan orang-orang. Ini benar-benar buruk untuk menjadi menarik. Tapi ketika kamu adalah _anak_ _haram_ drummer dari salah satu band yang dikenal dunia, kamu harus memaklumi sebuah kehidupan yang _buruk_. Kehidupan seperti itu lah yang kami kenal. Tambahkan juga dengan perpaduan seorang Ibu yang egois dan manja yang membesarkanmu, menjadikan hasilnya semakin _tidak_ lebih baik.

Ada begitu banyak tempat di mana aku bisa mulai menceritakan kisah ini. Di kamar tidurku, selagi aku memeluk adikku yang menangis dari rasa sakit akan kata kejam Ibu kami. Di pintu depan, saat dia melihatku dengan air mata mengalir di wajahnya, sementara Ayahku datang untuk membawaku pergi untuk akhir pekan dan meninggalkan dia sendirian. Kedua hal-hal yang sering terjadi, _tertanam_ diotakku selamanya. Aku _benci_ melihat dia menangis. Namun itu adalah bagian dari hidupku.

Kami berbagi Ibu yang sama, tetapi Ayah kami yang berbeda. Ayahku adalah drummer terkenal, yang membawaku ke dunianya yang penuh dengan gemerlap akan _seks_ _bebas_ , _obat-obatan,_ dan _musik_ _kencang_ setiap akhir pekan dan selama sebulan selama musim panas. Dia tidak pernah melupakanku. Dia tidak pernah membuat alasan. Dia selalu ada. Dengan _ketidaksempurnaannya_ , Bradley Ray, Ayahku selalu muncul untuk menjemputku. Bahkan jika dia tidak mabuk, ia datang pada hari-hari biasa.

Ayah Taehyung _tidak_ _pernah_ datang. Dia sendirian ketika aku pergi, dan meskipun aku senang menghabiskan waktu bersama Ayahku, aku benci mengetahui fakta bahwa adikku membutuhkanku. Aku ' _orang tua'_ -nya. Aku adalah _satu-satunya_ orang yang bisa ia percaya untuk merawatnya. Itu membuatku tumbuh dewasa secara mental dengan cepat.

Ketika aku bertanya pada Ayahku untuk membawa Taehyung bersama kami juga, ia akan menunjukkan wajah sedih dan menggeleng.

"Tidak bisa, Nak. Aku berharap aku bisa, tapi Ibumu tidak akan mengizinkan."

Dia tidak pernah mengatakan apa-apa lagi. Aku hanya tahu bahwa jika Ibuku tidak akan mengizinkannya, maka tidak ada harapan. Jadi Taehyung ditinggalkan sendirian. Aku ingin membenci seseorang untuk itu, tapi membenci Ibuku adalah hal yang sulit. Dia adalah Ibuku. Aku adalah anak kecil.

Jadi aku menemukan tempat untuk memfokuskan _kebencian_ dan _dendamku_ atas ketidakadilan dalam kehidupan Taehyung ini. Yaitu pada orang yang _tidak_ datang menemuinya. Orang yang darahnya mengalir melalui pembuluh darahnya namun _tidak cukup_ mencintainya bahkan untuk mengirimkan kartu ucapan selamat ulang tahun. Pria itu memiliki keluarga sendiri sekarang. Taehyung telah melihat mereka sekali.

Taehyung telah memaksa Ibu untuk membawanya ke rumah pria itu. Dia ingin berbicara dengannya. Melihat wajahnya. Dia hanya tahu orang itu akan mencintainya. Aku pikir, dalam hatiku, dia mungkin berpikir Ibu tidak pernah bercerita tentang dirinya. Dia punya serangkaian dongeng di kepalanya bahwa Ayahnya akan menyadari dia ada dan _menukik_ kembali dan menyelamatkannya. Memberikan dia _cinta_ yang begitu dicarinya.

Rumah itu lebih kecil dari rumah kami. Jauh lebih kecil. Memerlukan waktu tujuh jam untuk tiba di kota kecil di Daegu. Taehyung mengatakan itu _sangat sempurna_. Ibu menyebutnya _menyedihkan_. Bukan karena rumah yang menghantui Taehyung. Bukan pagar kayu putih kecil yang ia gambarkan kepadaku secara rinci. Atau ring basket di luar dan sepeda yang berhambur di pintu garasi.

Itu adalah anak laki-laki yang membuka pintu. Dia memiliki rambut halus dan mata yang _bahagia_. Dia mengingatkan Taehyung akan seorang pangeran. Kecuali bahwa dia mengenakan sepatu tenis yang kotor terkena tanah. Taehyung _tidak pernah_ memiliki sepasang sepatu tenis atau pernah dekat dengan kotoran. Anak laki-laki itu tersenyum padanya, dan Taehyung sejenak _terpesona_. Kemudian ia melihat foto-foto terpajang di dinding di belakang lelaki itu. Foto anak laki-laki ini dan anak laki-laki lain yang sama persis. Dan seorang pria dewasa memegang kedua tangan mereka, tersenyum dan tertawa. Dia adalah Ayah mereka, _Ayahnya._

Ini adalah salah satu dari dua anak laki-laki yang dicintainya. Sudah jelas, bahkan untuk mata muda seorang Taehyung, bahwa pria dewasa itu terlihat bahagia di dalam foto tersebut. Dia _tidak_ kelihatan kehilangan seorang anak yang ditinggalkannya. Yang Ibunya terus mengatakan padanya bahwa pria itu tahu mengenai dirinya.

Semua hal yang Ibu kami telah coba untuk ceritakan selama bertahun-tahun dan yang telah dia tolak untuk percaya tiba-tiba jatuh pada tempatnya. Dia telah mengatakan yang sebenarnya. Ayah Taehyung ini _tidak_ menginginkannya, karena ia telah memiliki kehidupannya sendiri. Kedua anak yang _sempurna_ , putra kembar dan seorang istri yang juga sangat mirip dengan mereka.

Foto-foto di dinding itu telah _menyiksa_ Taehyung selama bertahun-tahun sesudahnya. Sekali lagi, aku ingin membenci Ibuku yang membawanya ke sana. Karena mendorong kebenaran di wajahnya. Setidaknya ketika Taehyung pernah tinggal dalam impian dongengnya, dia lebih bahagia, tapi semuanya _hilang_ hari itu. Dan kebencianku untuk Ayahnya dan keluarga lain Ayahnya mulai _tumbuh_ dalam diriku.

Mereka mengambilnya dari adikku, dari kehidupannya yang _layak_ , seorang Ayah yang _seharusnya_ bisa mencintainya. Dua anak laki-laki itu _tidak layak_ mendapatkan lebih daripada Taehyung. Wanita yang pria itu nikahi menggunakan kecantikannya dan anak laki-lakinya menjauhkannya dari Taehyung. _Aku benci mereka semua._

Aku akhirnya bertindak atas kebencian itu, tapi cerita benar-benar dimulai di malam _Min Yoongi_ berjalan ke rumahku, dengan muka yang gugup dan polos, muka seorang _malaikat_. Mimpi terburukku…

.

.

.

Aku telah mengatakan kepada Taehyung bahwa aku tidak ingin orang-orang berpesta di malam itu, tapi dia tetap mengundang mereka. Lagipula adikku tidak akan pernah mau menerima jawaban _'tidak_ '. Bersantai di sofa, aku berbaring sambil meminum bir. Aku butuh untuk tetap di sini untuk memastikan tidak akan terjadi hal-hal di luar kendali. Teman Taehyung lebih muda dariku. Mereka sedikit gaduh kadang-kadang. Tapi aku membiarkan itu karena itu membuat Taehyung _bahagia_.

Ibu kami _kabur_ ke Jepang dengan suami barunya, Ayah yang menurutku masih sangat lalai, tidak membantu suasana hati Taehyung akhir-akhir ini. Ini semua yang bisa kulakukan untuk menghiburnya. Untuk sekali dalam hidupnya, aku berharap Ibuku _dapat_ memikirkan orang lain selain dirinya sendiri.

"Jimin, kenalkan Yoongi, aku yakin dia mungkin milikmu. Aku menemukannya di luar dan terlihat sedikit tersesat."

Suara Hoseok membuyarkan pikiranku. Aku menatap saudara tiriku dan kemudian di pria yang berdiri di sampingnya. Wajah itu. Wajah yang kukenali.

 _Yoongi? Yoongi yang pernah kutemui di Jeju? U_ _ntuk apa dia berada di sini?_

Aku memotong mataku terhadap Taehyung, melihatnya berdiri tidak terlalu jauh dengan wajah terkejut dan pucat, lalu ia memberikan tatapan _itu_ kepadaku. _Tatapan penuh kebencian yang mendalam._ Aku tahu ekspresi itu. Dan sejenak aku merasa _ditampar_ oleh kenyataan yang ada. Yoongi adalah salah satu dari mereka. Aku tidak tahu nama mereka, tapi aku ingat ada dua dari mereka. Dan satu ini adalah Yoongi, Yoongi yang sama yang kutemui di Jeju. _Yoongi yang telah melepaskan perjakanya padaku._

Dia ternyata adalah orang yang sama yang telah kupercayai untuk _kubenci_ selama bertahun-tahun. Mengingat bagaimana aku tidak dapat menghubunginya setelah pertemuan di Jeju membuatku seharusnya memang _semakin_ membencinya. Apakah Hoseok tidak menyadari siapa pria ini?

"Oh ya?" Tanyaku, memeras otakku untuk beberapa cara untuk mendapatkan dia keluar dari sini dan cepat.

Taehyung akan _meledak_ setiap saat. Aku melihat pria yang pernah menjadi _sumber_ rasa sakit untuk adikku di sebagian besar hidupnya. Dia sangat manis, aku pernah menyentuhnya. _Sialan._ Ya, dia harus pergi sebelum aku semakin mengingat kejadian itu.

"Dia menarik, tapi tidak bisa dikatakan dia milikku."

Yoongi tersentak. Jika aku tidak menatapnya dengan begitu tajam, aku akan melewatkannya. Ekspresi kosong pada wajahnya tidak dapat disembunyikan. Dia berjalan ke rumah ini mengetahui dia berada di wilayah yang tidak disukai. Mengapa dia terlihat begitu polos? _Ya, masih begitu polos._

"Oh, dia memang milikmu. Ayahnya pergi ke Jepang dengan Ibumu selama beberapa minggu ke depan. Aku akan bilang sekarang bahwa dia adalah milikmu. Aku akan sangat senang menawarinya kamar di tempatku jika kau mau. Hanya saja jika dia meninggalkan senjata mematikannya di mobil."

Hoseok menganggap ini adalah sebuah lelucon. _Sialan_. Dia tahu siapa dia, dia tahu itu. Dia menyukai fakta bahwa ini akan menjengkelkan Taehyung. Hoseok akan melakukan _apapun_ untuk membuat Taehyung jengkel.

"Bukan berarti dia milikku," jawabku.

Yoongi _harus_ menangkap maksudku dan meninggalkan rumah ini. Hoseok berdeham.

"Kau bercanda kan?"

Aku meneguk bir, kemudian meratakan tatapanku pada Hoseok. Aku tidak dalam _mood_ untuk drama Taehyung malam ini. Ini sudah terlalu jauh. Bahkan baginya. Yoongi _harus_ pergi. Dia tampaknya siap untuk melakukannya. Ini pasti bukan apa yang sudah dia harapkan. Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir Ayahnya yang _tercinta_ akan berada di sini menunggu dia? Cerita yang terdengar seperti omong kosong. Dia hidup dengan pria itu selama _delapan belas tahun_. Aku telah mengenalnya selama lima tahun, dan aku tahu Ayahnya hanyalah bagian dari sampah, _kotoran_.

"Aku punya banyak tamu malam ini, dan semua kamar sudah penuh," aku memberitahu dia, lalu kembali menatap Hoseok.

"Kupikir lebih baik kita membiarkannya pergi untuk mencari hotel hingga aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya."

Yoongi meraih koper yang dipegang Hoseok.

"Dia benar. Aku seharusnya pergi. Ini adalah hal yang sangat buruk," katanya dengan suara seperti tersedak.

Hoseok tidak membiarkan koper itu pergi dengan mudah. Dia menarik keras untuk mendapatkannya keluar dari genggamannya. Aku bisa melihat air mata yang tertahan di matanya, dan itu _mengusik_ hati nuraniku. Apakah ada sesuatu informasi yang aku tidak tahu di sini? Apakah dia benar-benar berharap kami akan membuka tangan lebar-lebar untuknya? Yoongi bergegas ke pintu keluar. Aku menyaksikan raut gembira di peregangan wajah Taehyung ketika Yoongi berjalan melewatinya.

"Kau akan segera pergi?" Taehyung bertanya, tapi Yoongi tidak menanggapi.

"Kau tidak punya hati. Kau tahu itu?" ujar Hoseok dengan suara geram disampingku.

Aku sedang tidak _mood_ untuk berurusan dengan dia. Taehyung melangkah ke arah kami dengan senyum kemenangan. Dia menikmati itu. Aku mengerti mengapa. Yoongi adalah _pengingat_ dari semua yang Taehyung tidak dapatkan ketika tumbuh dewasa.

"Dia tampak persis seperti yang aku ingat tentang dia. Pucat dan polos," Taehyung membuka suara sambil duduk disampingku di sofa.

Hoseok mendengus.

"Kau _dibutakan_ oleh kebencian."

"Jangan mulai," aku memperingatkan Hoseok.

Taehyung mungkin terlihat bahagia, tapi aku tahu bahwa dia hanyalah seorang yang _lemah_.

"Jika kau tidak menghampirinya, aku akan melakukannya. Dan aku akan menempatkan pantat seksinya di tempatku. Dia bukan apa yang kalian berdua pikirkan. Aku berbicara dengannya. Dia tidak tahu apa-apa. Ayah tolol darimu mengatakan padanya untuk datang ke sini. Tidak ada hal yang baik dari pembohong itu," kata Hoseok sambil memelototi Taehyung.

"Ayah tidak akan pernah mengatakan padanya untuk datang ke rumah Jimin. Dia datang ke sini karena dia seorang _penjilat_. Dia ingin uang. Apakah kau lihat apa yang dia kenakan?" Taehyung mengernyitkan hidungnya _jijik._

Hoseok tertawa.

"Oh yeah, aku melihat apa yang dia kenakan. Mengapa kau berpikir aku ingin mendapatkannya untuk tinggal ditempatku? Dia sangat menarik, Taehyung. Aku tak peduli apa yang kau katakan. Pria itu tidak bersalah, kehilangan, dan _sialannya_ sangat _seksi_ dan _menarik_."

Hoseok berbalik dan menuju pintu. Dia akan mengejarnya. Aku tidak bisa membiarkan dia melakukan itu. Aku tidak tahu kenapa tapi aku tidak bisa membiarkan Yoongi tinggal di tempatnya. Mungkin aku takut Hoseok akan tertipu olehnya. Aku setuju bahwa Yoongi kelihatan _polos_ dan _menarik_ , tetapi Hoseok hanya berpikir dengan _penisnya_.

"Berhenti. Aku akan pergi menghampirinya," kataku sambil berdiri.

"Apa?" Tanya Taehyung dengan suara ngeri.

Hoseok melangkah mundur dan membiarkanku melewatinya. Aku tidak berbalik dan melihat adikku. Hoseok benar. Aku perlu untuk melihat apakah ini hanyalah sebuah akting atau dia benar-benar telah diberitahu oleh Ayah _sialannya_ itu untuk datang ke sini. Dan lagi aku ingin berbicara padanya tanpa penonton. Banyak yang ingin kutanyakan, _termasuk ketika di Jeju itu._

Aku melihatnya berjalan ke mobil tua yang sudah usang ketika aku membuka pintu dan melangkah keluar. Aku berhenti sejenak, bertanya-tanya apakah itu miliknya atau jika seseorang telah membawanya ke sini. Hoseok tidak menyebutkan orang lain. Aku memicingkan mata dalam gelap untuk melihat apakah aku bisa melihat orang lain di dalam mobil, tapi aku tidak bisa mengatakan karena terlalu jauh.

Yoongi tersentak membuka pintu di sisi pengemudi dan kemudian berhenti untuk mengambil napas dalam-dalam. Itu _hampir_ dramatis, atau setidaknya itu sebuah akting yang dilakukannya setelah tahu dia sedang diawasi. Tapi dari cara bahunya merosot dalam kekalahan sebelum ia naik ke mobil, aku _tahu_ dia tidak tahu bahwa dia memiliki seorang penonton.

Tapi sekali lagi, mungkin dia memang sengaja melakukannya. Aku tidak tahu apa-apa tentang pria ini. Aku hanya pernah bertemu dengannya sekali dan itu tidak membuatku lebih mengetahui tentang dirinya, _selain rasa lezat dari tubuhnya._ Aku tahu bahwa Ayahnya adalah seorang _bajingan_ tua. Dia mengambil apa yang Ibuku dan Taehyung berikan namun ia _tidak pernah_ memberikan mereka _kasih sayang_ atau _cinta._ Pria itu _dingin._ Aku telah melihat itu di matanya. Dia tak peduli pada Taehyung ataupun Ibuku yang bodoh. Dia hanya _memanfaatkan_ mereka berdua.

Yoongi terlihat _manis_ dan _indah_. Tidak ada penyangkalan tentang hal itu. Tapi dia juga telah dibesarkan oleh pria itu. Dia bisa saja menjadi seorang _manipulator_. Menggunakan wajahnya untuk mendapatkan apa yang diinginkannya dan tidak peduli siapa yang akan terluka. Dia sudah pernah melakukannya kepadaku, dengan nomor _sialan_ yang tidak pernah bisa kuhubungi itu.

Aku berjalan menuruni tangga dan menuju mobil. Dia masih duduk di sana, dan aku ingin dia pergi sebelum Hoseok keluar dan jatuh iba atas tindakan yang dilakukannya. Dia akan membawanya pulang ke tempatnya. Dan Yoongi mungkin akan menggunakan Hoseok sampai dia bosan. Aku tidak hanya melindungi adikku; aku melindungi saudara tiriku juga. Hoseok adalah sasaran yang _empuk_.

Dia berbalik, dan matanya bertabrakan denganku sebelum dia menjerit. Matanya yang merah berbingkai airmata tampak seperti dia telah menangis yang sebenarnya. Tidak ada seorang pun di sini untuk melihatnya, jadi ada sedikit kemungkinan bahwa ini bagian dari penipuan ataupun sebuah akting.

Aku menunggunya untuk melakukan sesuatu selain menatapku seperti aku adalah orang asing ketika dia berada di rumahku. _Dia pernah mengenalku, paling tidak_. Seolah-olah dia membaca pikiranku, dia mengayunkan tatapannya kembali ke kemudi dan menyalakan mesin mobilnya.

Tidak ada pergerakan.

Dia mulai kelihatan panik dalam usahanya untuk mendapatkan mobilnya untuk hidup, tapi dari suara klik kunci yang aku dengar, aku menduga tidak ada setetes bensin lagi di dalam tangkinya. Mungkin dia _putus asa_ tapi aku masih tidak percaya padanya. Melihat dia memukul kemudi dengan frustrasi terlihat lucu. Apalagi yang dapat dilakukan mobil tuanya jika memang tangkinya benar-benar kosong? Dia akhirnya membuka pintu mobil dan menatapku. Jika dia tidak sepolos seperti kelihatannya, maka dia adalah seorang aktor yang sangat hebat.

"Ada masalah?" Aku bertanya.

Raut wajahnya mengatakan dia tidak ingin memberitahuku bahwa dia tidak bisa meninggalkan rumahku. Aku mengingatkan diriku lagi bahwa ini adalah putra Min Jiwon. Salah satu yang dibesarkannya. Salah satu alasan dia telah meninggalkan Taehyung selama bertahun-tahun. Aku _tidak boleh_ merasa kasihan padanya.

"Aku kehabisan bensin," katanya dengan suara pelan.

 _Oh sial_. Suaranya terdengar indah untukku. Jika aku membiarkan dia kembali ke dalam, aku akan harus berurusan dengan Taehyung. Jika tidak, Hoseok akan membawanya. Dan kemudian dia akan lebih dari mungkin mengambil keuntungan dari dia, kupikir. Dalam hatiku aku tidak ingin membayangkan dirinya berada di bawah _kungkungan_ Hoseok.

"Kenapa kau tidak pernah mengangkat teleponku?"

Tanpa kusadari aku sudah melontarkan pertanyaan _bodoh_ itu. Seharusnya aku tahu ini tidak boleh kutanyakan. Tidak ketika kami bertemu lagi dengan situasi ini. Matanya membesar mendengar pertanyaanku, raut wajahnya merona memerah.

 _Aku harus menahan diri untuk tidak menyentuhkan tanganku ke wajahnya._

"HP-ku rusak dan banyak masalah yang pada akhirnya nomor itu entah hilang kemana," jawabnya.

"Benarkah? Tidak kau perbaiki?" Aku bertanya, tidak yakin aku percaya padanya.

Ada sedikit rasa kesal karena mengingat bagaimana aku mencoba menghubunginya, ingin bertemu lagi dengannya saat itu.

"Ya. Benar. Aku juga tidak mempunyai HP lagi sejak saat itu," jawabnya sambil sedikit merengut.

Wajahnya yang cemberut kesal itu terlihat lucu. _Sialan_. Aku tidak ingin berpikir dia itu lucu. Tapi aku tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak menggodanya.

"Maaf. Aku hanya penasaran," kataku dengan seringai.

Lalu aku membiarkan perjalanan pandanganku ke bawah tubuhnya. Aku tidak perlu berpikir bahwa aku adalah seseorang yang bisa ia percaya. Aku tidak. _Aku tidak akan pernah._

"Sedikit tambahan dariku. Tubuhmu sedikit bertambah dewasa. Apa kau sering bercinta setelah kita melakukan- _nya_?"

Dia tidak tersinggung, tapi kerutan tumbuh di wajahnya.

"Tidak. Aku jarang… tidak bercinta dengan banyak pria. Aku punya masalah lain yang lebih besar daripada harus bercinta. Sekarang, aku kehabisan bensin. Aku hanya punya dua puluh ribu won. Ayahku kabur dan meninggalkanku setelah mengatakan dia akan membantuku untuk bertahan hidup. Percayalah padaku, dia adalah orang terakhir yang ingin kumintai tolong. Sekarang, apakah kau akan menelpon polisi atau mobil derek? Aku lebih menyukai polisi dalam masalah ini jika aku boleh memilih."

Jawabannya sangat, sangat tidak meyakinkanku. Dan apakah dia benar-benar _hanya_ menyarankanku memanggil polisi? Dan apa itu terdengar seperti dia menghina ayah tercintanya? Aku cukup yakin akan hal itu. Mungkin dia bukanlah seperti Ayahnya dan yang dibayangkan Taehyung dikepalanya dari satu kunjungan singkatnya ke rumah Yoongi ketika ia masih kecil. Terdengar seperti Jiwon berada di daftar orang yang tak disukainya.

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu dan dari nada bicaramu, begitu pula kau," kataku, membiarkan gagasan bahwa mungkin dia adalah korban lain dari seorang Min Jiwon.

Dia pernah meninggalkan Taehyung, dan tidak mengherankan jika dia telah meninggalkan anak ini juga. Dan sekarang aku akan melakukan _sesuatu_ yang mungkin akan kusesali.

"Ada satu kamar kosong malam ini. Kosong hingga Ibuku pulang dari liburannya. Aku tidak menyuruh pembantu rumah tangga untuk tinggal di sini sementara dia berlibur. Kim Ahjumma hanya datang untuk bersih-bersih seminggu sekali saat Ibuku berlibur. Kau bisa menempati kamarnya yang ada di bawah tangga. Kamarnya kecil tapi ada ranjangnya."

Sorot mukanya yang tidak percaya dan kelegaan di wajahnya hampir membuat gagasanku untuk menghadapi Taehyung layak untuk dilakukan. Meskipun aku cukup yakin Yoongi dan Taehyung memiliki masalah ditinggalkan oleh Ayah yang sama, aku tahu Taehyung _tidak akan pernah_ menerima itu. Dia bertekad untuk membenci seseorang, dan Yoongi akan menjadi _beban_ kemarahannya.

"Satu-satunya pilihanku adalah mobil ini. Aku bisa menjamin apa yang kau tawarkan jauh lebih baik. Terima kasih," katanya pelan.

 _Sialan_. Sekarang apakah aku benar-benar akan tega untuk meninggalkan pria ini di sebuah mobil? Itu berbahaya.

"Di mana kopermu?" Tanyaku, ingin ini cepat selesai dan berbicara dengan Taehyung.

Yoongi menutup pintu mobil dan berjalan kembali untuk mendapatkan kopernya. Dengan tubuhnya yang jelas lebih kecil dariku sepertinya dia akan kesulitan mengangkat kopernya. Aku lalu berjalan menyusulnya dan meraih koper itu. Dia berbalik, dan melihat raut heran di wajahnya membuatku tersenyum. Aku mengedipkan mata padanya.

"Aku bisa membawakan tasmu. Aku bukanlah seorang bajingan."

"Terima kasih, sekali lagi," katanya dengan gugup dan mata sayu yang tampak tak berdosa itu.

 _Sial_ , matanya yang sayu itu mengingatkanku tentang malam kami di Jeju. Keindahan alami dari seorang Yoongi yang mengejutkanku. Percintaan yang hingga berapa bulan lalu masih terus membayangiku. Kini aku mengingatnya kembali, dengan jelas. _Persetan_. Aku harus mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa dia hanyalah masalah. Aku harus menjaga jarak. Mungkin aku harus membiarkan dia mendapatkan tasnya sendiri. Setidaknya jika dia pikir aku hanya seonggok pria _brengsek_ itu akan lebih baik.

"Ah, bagus, kau menghentikannya. Aku memberimu lima menit dan kemudian keluar untuk memastikan kau tidak kehilangannya." kata Hoseok, menyadarkanku dari pikiran apapun mengenai Yoongi yang membuatku semakin _ingin_ menyentuhnya.

 _Keparat_ , aku harus menghentikan omong kosong ini sekarang.

"Dia akan memakai kamar Kim Ahjumma sampai aku bisa menghubungi Ayahnya dan mencari tahu sesuatu." jawabku, dan mendorong bagasi di Hoseok.

"Ini, tolong antarkan dia ke kamarnya. Aku harus kembali."

Aku tidak melirik ke arahnya, dan aku tidak melakukan kontak mata dengan Hoseok. Aku butuh jarak. Dan aku perlu berbicara dengan Taehyung. Dia tidak akan bahagia, tapi tidak ada pilihan lain, aku tidak mungkin membiarkan Yoongi tidur di mobilnya. Yoongi akan menarik perhatian. Dia sangat _menarik, tampan_ dan _manis_ dan benar-benar _tidak dapat_ menjaga dirinya sendiri. _Sialan_! Mengapa aku pergi dan menarik Jiwon ke dalam hidup kami? Dia yang menyebabkan semua omong kosong ini.

Taehyung berdiri di pintu dengan tangan bersedekap di dada, menatapku. Aku ingin dia marah. Selama dia marah padaku, dia tidak akan menangis. Aku tidak dapat menanganinya dengan baik ketika dia menangis. Aku menjadi salah satu yang mencoba untuk meringankan rasa sakit sejak dia masih kecil. Ketika Taehyung menangis, aku segera mulai mencoba untuk memperbaiki hal-hal itu.

"Mengapa dia masih di sini?" bentak Taehyung, melihat dari atas bahuku sebelum aku bisa menutup pintu dan memblokir fakta bahwa Hoseok akan berjalan dengan Yoongi melewati tempat ini.

"Kita harus bicara," aku meraih lengannya dan menariknya menjauh dari pintu dan menuju tangga.

"Di atas. Jika kau akan berteriak, aku tidak ingin menyebabkan keributan," kataku lagi.

Dia mengerutkan kening dan berjalan menaiki tangga dengan menghentakkan kakinya seperti anak kecil berusia lima tahun. Aku mengikuti dia, berharap dia akan berada cukup jauh dari pintu depan sebelum pintu itu dibuka oleh Yoongi dan Hoseok. Aku tidak dapat bernapas dalam-dalam sampai kami tiba di kamar tidur yang ia gunakan ketika rumah ini kami tinggali sebagai rumah musim panas dulu. Sebelum aku dewasa dan mengambil apa yang kupunya.

"Kau _terjebak_ olehnya, bukan? Hoseok sengaja menghasutmu! Aku tahu aku harus mengikuti dia di luar sana. Hoseok adalah pria _brengsek_. Dia hanya melakukan ini untuk menyerangku," dia mengumpat sebelum aku bisa mengatakan apa-apa.

"Dia tinggal di ruang _sialan_ di bawah tangga. Tidak seperti aku menempatkan dia di sini. Dan dia hanya tinggal sampai aku bisa menghubungi Jiwon dan mencari tahu apa yang harus dilakukan. Dia tidak memiliki bensin di mobilnya dan tidak ada uang untuk mendapatkan kamar hotel. Kau ingin marah pada seseorang, baik, marahlah pada si _keparat_ Jiwon!"

Aku tidak bermaksud mengangkat suara, tapi semakin aku berpikir tentang Jiwon yang lari ke Jepang mengetahui bahwa putranya itu menuju ke sini dalam mobil tua yang usang tanpa uang semakin membuatku kesal. Apa pun bisa terjadi padanya. _Dia terlalu rapuh dan terlihat sangat perlu untuk dilindungi._

"Kau _tertarik_ padanya. Aku melihat dari sorot matamu. Aku tidak bodoh. Itu semua cukup menjelaskan," Taehyung mengatakan, sebelum mengerutkan bibirnya cemberut.

"Melihatnya menyakitkanku, Jimin. Kamu tahu itu. Dia telah memilikinya selama delapan belas tahun. Sekarang giliranku!"

Aku menggelengkan kepala tak percaya. Dia berpikir dia memiliki Jiwon sekarang? _Demi Tuhan,_ Ayahnya itu pergi ke Jepang dengan uang Ibuku, dan Taehyung pikir itu berarti dia telah menang?

"Dia adalah _pecundang sialan,_ Taehyung. Yoongi punya kehidupan bersamanya selama delapan belas tahun. Aku tidak berpikir itu berarti dia memenangkan sesuatu. Dia membiarkan dia datang ke sini berpikir dia akan membantunya dan tidak berpikir dua kali tentang fakta bahwa dia seorang pria _tak berdaya_ dengan mata sedih yang orang lain bisa mengambil keuntungan dari…"

Aku berhenti berbicara, karena aku mengatakan terlalu banyak. Mata Taehyung melebar.

" _Persetan_ Jimin! Jangan kau berani _tiduri_ dia! Kau dengar aku? Jangan bercinta dengannya! Dia akan pergi segera ketika kamu menendangnya keluar. Aku tidak ingin dia di sini."

Berbicara dengan adikku seperti berbicara dengan tembok. Dia begitu keras kepala. Aku tidak akan melakukan ini lagi. Dia bisa membuat semua tuntutan yang dia inginkan, tapi aku pemilik rumah ini. Aku pemilik kondominiumnya. Aku pemilik segala sesuatu dalam hidupnya. Aku yang _mengontrol_. Bukan dia.

"Kembalilah ke pestamu dan teman-temanmu. Aku akan tidur. Biar aku yang menangani ini dengan cara yang perlu ditangani," kataku, lalu berbalik dan menuju pintu.

"Tapi kau akan _meniduri_ dia bukan?" Taehyung bertanya dari belakangku.

Aku ingin dia berhenti mengatakan segala sesuatu yang berkaitan dengan Yoongi, karena, _persetan_ , itu membuatku berpikir tentang semua yang kami lakukan ketika di Jeju.

 _Membayangkan bagaimana rambut putih-pirangnya dibantalku dan mata sayunya menatapku saat dia klimaks..._

Aku tidak menjawab Taehyung. Aku _tidak akan_ meniduri Min Yoongi. Aku akan tetap jauh dari dirinya sebisa mungkin. Tapi Taehyung tidak akan memerintahku, aku yang membuat pilihanku sendiri.

.

.

.

Musik yang sangat keras terdengar di lantai bawah, tapi aku tahu aku tidak akan mendengarnya di kamarku. Aku tidak dalam _mood_ untuk semua pesta di ini. Aku tidak pernah _mood_ , sebelum Yoongi muncul kembali, dan sekarang aku yakin aku sedang tidak _mood_. Tapi aku _harus_ menjaga situasi pesta ini, terutama karena pesta _bodoh_ itu di lantai yang _sama_ dengan kamar kecil Yoongi. Jadi aku memutuskan berada di lantai dua.

"Di sini rupanya kau," suara pria terdengar merayu genit, aku berpaling dan melihat salah satu teman Taehyung dari klub golf berjalan ke arahku.

Celananya begitu ketat menonjolkan pantatnya. Itulah yang menjadi satu-satunya alasanku memperhatikan dia. Sulit untuk melewatkan sebuah pantat, tapi aku tidak bisa ingat namanya sekalipun.

"Kau tersesat?" Aku bertanya, tidak menyukai bahwa dia datang ke atas.

Aturanku adalah untuk menjaga pesta jauh dari ruang pribadiku. Dia mendorong tubuhnya ke arahku dan menggigit bibir bawahnya sebelum mengedipkan matanya padaku. _Sangat murahan._ Tidak seperti Yoongi. _Sialan_. Mengapa aku berpikir tentang Yoongi?

"Aku persis di mana aku ingin berada. Denganmu," katanya dalam bisikan serak, sebelum menekan badannya ke dadaku dan menjalankan tangannya ke bawah _penis-_ ku

"Aku mendengar seberapa baik kamu dapat membuat pria puas. Bagaimana kamu bisa membuat dia berteriak dari klimaks, lagi dan lagi," katanya, dengan lembut meremas _penis_ -ku.

"Buat aku klimaks, Jimin."

Aku mengulurkan tangan dan meraih sehelai rambut pirangnya. Itu tidak pirang seperti… tidak. _Sialan_ , aku melakukannya lagi. Membandingkan segala sesuatu dengan Yoongi. Ini adalah masalah yang perlu kukontrol sekarang.

"Memohonlah," kataku.

" _Please_ , kumohon Jimin," dia cepat menjawab, dan dia mengusap kejantananku yang tidak tertarik untuk bangun.

"Aku ingin kau untuk bercinta denganku, _please_..."

Dia terdengar bagus. Terdengar hampir seperti bintang porno.

"Ini hanya _seks, babe_. Tidak lebih. Dan itu hanya malam ini," kataku.

Aku selalu memastikan mereka tahu aturan. Kita tidak akan mengulang kecuali dia sangat hebat.

"Hmm, aku akan mengingat apa yang kau katakan," katanya, mengedip ke arahku seperti dia tidak percaya padaku sama sekali.

"Di mana kamarmu?" Tanyanya, menekan ciuman ke dadaku.

"Tidak dikamarku," kataku padanya, dan mendorongnya kembali sampai dia tersandung ke kamar tidur tamu yang kugunakan untuk bercinta.

Tidak ada yang bisa pergi ke kamarku. Itu adalah _tempatku_ , dan aku tidak ingin kenangan pria manapun di sana.

"Oh, tuan yang sudah tak sabar," katanya, tertawa sambil menjilati bibirnya.

"Aku ahli menghisap _penis_ ," katanya lagi.

Aku menarik bajuku lepas dan duduk di tempat tidur.

"Tunjukkan," jawabku.

.

.

.

Aroma parfum menusuk hidungku, dan aku memicingkan mata melawan matahari, _mengutuk_ siapa pun yang tidak menutup tirai _sialan_ tadi malam. Aku berguling, dan tubuh telanjang di sampingku membuat suara. Dia tinggal sepanjang malam. _Sial_. Aku benci orang-orang yang tidak langsung pergi. Mereka adalah _benalu_. Orang-orang yang berpikir ini adalah lebih dari bercinta. Apakah dia benar-benar berpikir sudah berlutut dan menghisapku hingga keluar tanpa memanggil namanya akan membuatnya mendapat poin dariku?

Aku berdiri dan menemukan celana jeansku, kemudian memakainya. Pria itu menguap, dan aku memutuskan aku akan melupakan kemejaku dan segera pergi selagi aku punya waktu. Dia _akan_ mendapatkan petunjuk ketika aku tak bisa ditemukan. Aku membuka pintu perlahan, menyelinap keluar ke lorong, dan menuju tangga. Jika Aku pergi ke kamarku, dia akan datang mengetuk pintu. Aku sebaiknya pergi menyusuri pantai dan _jogging_ pagi ini. Tapi pertama-tama, aku butuh kopi.

Aku membuat secangkir kopi dengan cepat, kemudian menuju pintu. Saat aku sampai di pintu, aku melihat _dia_. Rambut sehalus sutra miliknya bertiup angin saat ia berdiri di teras dan melihat ke arah pantai.. Situasi ini mengingatkanku ketika kami di Jeju. _Ketika dia melihat ke arah pantai dari penthouse itu, lalu saat dirinya mendekatiku dan menciumku_. Aku suka pemandangan ini, sangat damai. Aku bertanya-tanya apa yang dia pikirkan. Apakah dia khawatir bahwa Jiwon mungkin tidak akan kembali? Apakah dia benar-benar akan menemukan cara untuk pergi? Atau dia hanyalah seorang _penjilat_ seperti Ayahnya?

Setelah malam _seks_ dengan seorang teman tanpa nama adikku, aku bertanya-tanya apa yang akan terjadi jika aku mendekati Yoongi sekarang. Aku membayangkan bagaimana dia tidak akan melemparkan dirinya padaku, dan aku yakin dia tidak akan berlutut dan _menghisap_ ereksiku jika aku menyuruhnya. Mengapa aku tidak bisa berhenti membayangkan dirinya di bawahku. Membayangkan diriku didalamnya lagi.

Ini rumit. Aku tidak melakukan hal rumit. Meskipun aku tidak bisa mengabaikannya. Tidak pagi ini. Aku harus melihat wajahnya lagi dan melihat apakah wajah tulus itu masih ada. Apakah dia marah karena tidur di bawah tangga? Akankah _cakarnya_ keluar sekarang?

"Pemandangan itu tidak akan pernah membosankan." kataku, menyebabkan dia berputar dan menganga melihatku.

Aku telah mengejutkannya. Aku mulai tertawa ketika tatapannya berpindah ke dada telanjangku dan terfokus pada otot dadaku. Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia terlihat ingin memakanku dengan tatapannya. Mungkin dia _tidak_ sepolos yang kukira. Percintaan di Jeju kembali mengingatkanku dengan _sisi liarnya_ dan itu membuat perutku bergejolak.

"Kau sedang menikmati pemandangan?" Aku bertanya sambil menahan geli.

Dia berkedip cepat seakan terbangun dan mengangkat tatapannya kembali ke wajahku. Aku benci ketika dia seolah melemparkan dirinya padaku. Aku tidak ingin dia menjadi seperti yang lain. Mengapa itu penting, aku tidak tahu, tapi itu yang kurasakan.

"Jangan biarkan aku mengganggumu. Aku juga sedang menikmatinya," kataku padanya.

Aku meneguk kopiku masih menatapnya, wajahnya berubah menjadi merah cerah, dan dia berbalik untuk menghadap ke arah pantai lagi. Mengapa fakta sederhana bahwa ia telah tertangkap basah dan tersipu malu itu membuatku menjadi sangat senang? _Sial_ , aku tidak bisa menahan tawa lega.

"Di sini kau rupanya. Aku merindukanmu di ranjang pagi ini."

Aku mengenali suara ini tadi malam. _Sial_. Aku telah menyia-nyiakan waktu, dan dia menemukanku. Yoongi berbalik untuk menatapku, dan kemudian matanya beralih ke pria yang sedang menyentuh tubuhku. _Ini bagus._ Ia harus melihat pria _sebrengsek_ apa aku ini. Ini yang kuinginkan. Dia akan _menjauhiku_ jika dia melihat ini. Tapi percikan gairah, ketertarikan yang menarik di mata sayu Yoongi ketika pria itu melarikan tangannya didadaku memberikan _reaksi_ padaku yang tidak ingin kuakui.

"Waktunya kau pergi," kataku, melepaskan tangan pria tadi malam itu dariku dan menunjuk ke arah pintu depan.

"Apa?" Tanyanya dengan kejutan dalam suaranya, seolah-olah aku tidak mengatakan tadi malam bahwa ini tidak terjadi lagi.

"Kau sudah dapat apa yang kau inginkan, sayang. Kau ingin aku berada di antara pahamu. Kau mendapatkannya. Sekarang aku sudah selesai." aku mengingatkannya.

"Kau bercanda!" Jawabnya dengan membentak marah.

Mungkin dia tidak percaya perkataanku tadi malam. Itu kesalahan dia. Aku menggeleng atas kebodohanku sendiri dan meminum kopiku. Suatu hari, aku akan belajar bahwa _seks_ dengan menginap di rumah akan bermasalah.

"Kau tidak bisa melakukan ini padaku. Semalam begitu mengagumkan. Kau tahu itu," katanya dengan suara cengeng saat ia meraih lenganku, yang segera kuhempaskan. Ini bukan waktu " _Memohon pada Jimin_ " lagi. Kami melakukan itu tadi malam. Itu menyenangkan. Dia klimaks lebih sering dari yang bisa dia hitung. Tapi bagiku, itu biasa-biasa saja.

"Aku sudah memperingatkanmu semalam ketika kau kau memohon padaku dan melepas pakaianmu bahwa ini hanya akan menjadi seks satu malam saja. Tidak lebih," kataku, kesal bahwa aku bahkan harus mengingatkan dia.

Aku tidak melihat ke arahnya. Aku terus menatap ke luar ke arah pantai sambil meminum kopi seolah-olah dia telah meninggalkanku. Dengan menghentakkan kaki dengan dramatis dia meninggalkan rumahku. Raut ngeri di wajah Yoongi membuatku dengan cepat melupakan kesalahanku semalam.

"Jadi, bagaimana tidurmu semalam?" Aku bertanya.

Itu adalah ruangan yang sempit, ditambah tangga dan kebisingan di rumah mungkin sangat mengganggu. Ini adalah kesempatannya untuk mengeluh. Menunjukkan warna aslinya.

"Apa kau sering melakukannya?" Tanyanya dengan ekspresi kesal di wajahnya.

Itu menggemaskan… _sialan_.

"Apa? Bertanya apakah seseorang tidur nyenyak?"

Aku tidak akan membiarkan wajah _indah_ itu mempengaruhiku. Dia akan segera pergi setelah aku berbicara dengan Jiwon. Ini adalah masalahnya, bukan aku. Fakta bahwa aku menikmati _hanya_ dengan melihat dia bahkan menjadi sebuah alasan _lebih_ agar dia pergi dari sini.

"Berhubungan _seks_ dengan seorang pria dan membuangnya seperti sampah?" jawabnya.

Mata miliknya melebar, seolah-olah dia terkejut dengan kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya sendiri. Aku ingin tertawa. Dia membuatku _sulit_ untuk tetap fokus. Aku meletakkan cangkirku di meja dan berbaring di kursi di sampingku. Tindakan yang terbaik untuk mendapatkan Yoongi membenciku. Aku akan melakukan untuk kami berdua. _Jika dia membenciku, aku bisa dengan mudah menjaga jarak._

"Apakah kau selalu ikut campur hal yang bukan urusanmu?" kataku.

Lalu aku melanjutkan lagi tanpa kupikirkan sebelumnya.

"Lagipula aku pernah ditinggalkan oleh seorang pria yang memberikan keperjakaannya di Jeju enam bulan lalu."

 _Sial_ , bagaimana aku harus menjaga mulut _sialan_ ini. Alih-alih kemarahan yang aku harapkan untuk muncul dimatanya, aku melihat penyesalan. _Penyesalan yang sangat nyata_. Aku telah bertindak bodoh. Dia tidak seharusnya terlihat seolah-olah dia minta maaf untuk perlakuanku yang _brengsek_.

"Tidak pernah, tidak. Uhm, dan untuk masalah itu aku minta maaf," katanya dengan setengah tersenyum dan dia bergegas masuk.

 _Demi Tuhan_. Apakah dia benar-benar meminta maaf kepadaku? Darimana pria ini berasal? Pria seharusnya _tidak_ bertindak seperti dia. Tidak adakah yang mengajarinya untuk tidak begitu lemah ketika diganggu?

Aku berdiri dan berbalik untuk melihat ke dalam dan menemukan dia mengambil botol kosong dan sampah berserakan di seluruh tempat daritadi malam. Aku benci rumah yang berantakan, tapi aku mencoba untuk mengabaikan ketika Taehyung menginginkan pesta.

"Kau tidak perlu melakukannya. Kim Ahjumma akan datang besok," kataku, membenci melihat dia membersihkan itu semua.

Dia meletakkan botol dengan sampah ia telah mengumpulkan dan melirik ke arahku.

"Aku pikir aku bisa membantu."

Aku mencoba menelepon Ayahnya pagi ini. Aku perlu agar dia keluar dari sini. Sampai saat itu, aku harus memastikan dia membenciku.

"Aku sudah punya pembantu rumah tangga. Aku tidak akan menambah satu lagi jika itu yang kau pikirkan," Nada keras dalam suaraku sendiri membuatku ingin meringis, tapi aku berusaha terlihat santai. Aku telah menyempurnakan itu tahun lalu. Aku tidak bisa melihat dia sekarang.

"Aku hanya ingin membantu. Kau mengijinkanku tidur di rumahmu semalam."

Suaranya lembut dan memohon, seakan dia membutuhkanku untuk percaya padanya. _Persetan_. Kami perlu untuk menetapkan beberapa aturan dasar sebelum aku _kehilangan kendali_ akan diriku sendiri.

"Tentang itu. Kita harus bicara."

"Oke," katanya setengah berbisik.

 _Sialan_ , mengapa dia tampak begitu membutuhkan perlindungan lagi?

"Aku tidak suka Ayahmu. Dia adalah parasit. Ibuku selalu saja bersama pria seperti dia. Itu adalah bakatnya. Tapi kupikir kau sudah tahu hal ini. Yang membuatku curiga, kenapa kau datang minta tolong padanya padahal kau tahu dia seperti apa?"

Aku membutuhkannya untuk memberitahuku sesuatu yang nyata. Atau aku butuh untuk menangkapnya berbohong. Aku tidak bisa menjaga dia di sini lebih lama lagi. Kakinya yang putih mulus itu, mata sayu cokelatnya, bibir tipis merahnya. _Semua itu membuatku gila_.

"Ibuku baru saja meninggal. Dia sakit kanker. Ditambah tiga tahun perawatan. Satu-satunya yang kami miliki hanya rumah nenek yang diwariskan untuk kami. Aku harus menjual rumah dan semuanya untuk membayar biaya perawatan Ibu. Aku tidak pernah bertemu Ayahku sejak dia meninggalkan kami lima tahun yang lalu. Tapi hanya dia satu-satunya keluarga yang aku miliki. Aku tidak punya keluarga lain untuk dimintai tolong. Aku butuh tempat tinggal sampai aku punya pekerjaan dan mendapat beberapa gaji. Kemudian aku bisa pindah. Aku tidak pernah berniat untuk tinggal lama. Aku tahu Ayahku tidak ingin aku ada di sini."

Dia berhenti dan tertawa, tapi itu tidak nyata. Itu penuh dengan _rasa sakit,_ yang hanya memutar perutku.

"Meskipun aku tidak pernah berharap dia akan pergi sebelum aku datang."

 _Sial_. Aku akan membunuh Min Jiwon. _keparat_ yang telah meninggalkan putranya saat dia mengurus Ibunya yang sedang sakit? _Monster_ macam apa dia sampai melakukan omong kosong itu? Aku tidak bisa menendang Yoongi keluar. Aku, bagaimanapun, akan membuat hidup Jiwon lah yang berada di neraka. Pria _sialan_ itu akan membayar untuk apa yang telah dilakukannya padanya.

"Aku turut berduka tentang Ibumu," aku berhasil mengatakan melalui mendidih darah di pembuluh darahku.

"Itu buruk sekali. Kau bilang dia sakit selama tiga tahun, jadi sewaktu kau ke Jeju beliau sudah sakit?"

Aku tidak bisa mengusir rasa penasaranku akan hal ini. Jeju adalah pertama kali aku bertemu dengannya dan saat itu aku menemukan sorot yang berbeda dari dirinya. _Rasa takut dan kepolosan yang tidak bisa kutemukan di pria manapun._ Dia bahkan tidak bisa menikmati hidup remajanya, ia mengurus Ibunya yang sakit. Ayahnya meninggalkannya. Dia hanya mengangguk dan melihatku dengan hati-hati.

"Kau berencana mencari kerja dan tempat tinggal untukmu," kataku, ingin mengingatkan diri sendiri bahwa ini adalah rencananya.

Aku bisa membantunya cukup lama sehingga dia bisa mencapai hal ini. Seseorang yang diperlukan untuk membantunya, _sialan_. Dia sangat kesepian, _sendirian_.

"Kamar di bawah tangga itu milikmu selama sebulan. Kau bisa mencari kerja dan mendapat cukup gaji untuk mendapat sebuah apartemen. Jika orang tua kita kembali sebelum waktu yang kuperkirakan aku harap Ayahmu bisa membantumu untuk keluar."

Dia mendesah kecil, dan bahunya merosot.

"Terima kasih."

Aku tidak bisa melihat dia. Itu akan membuatku ingin _membunuh_ Jiwon dengan tangan kosong. Sekarang, aku bahkan tidak bisa fokus pada Taehyung dan _kebutuhannya_ untuk seorang Ayah. Pria yang inginkan sebagai seorang Ayah adalah _bajingan_. Seorang _bajingan_ yang akan kubuat membayar untuk semua omong kosong ini.

"Aku harus melakukan sesuatu. Semoga beruntung dalam pencarian kerjamu," kataku, sebelum berjalan menjauh darinya.

Dan tanpa aku sadari aku telah _terjerat_ oleh Yoongi. Keinginanku untuk _menjaganya_ , _melindunginya_ menjadi begitu _kuat_. Aku tahu kehidupanku tak akan sama lagi.

* * *

-END-

[Haiii.. aku sengaja bikin drabble ini karena aku pengen kalian (terutama reader WUFTF) tau gimana si Jimin yang tukang setrika maju-mundur itu perasaannya ke Yoongi.]

[& sedikit juga buat jelasin gimana sebenarnya kedekatan Jimin sama adiknya, bukan incest loh ya. Rasa sayang antar sodara, apalagi dari kecil Jimin doang yang ngurus Taehyung.]

[Last, semoga semua enjoy ya bacanya hehehe.]

[Ini cuma drabble kok jadi no TBC ya seperti yg kalian sebelin, kali ini langsung END :p]


End file.
